Atomic Bombegranate
:For a similar plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Bombegranate. 225px |strength = 4 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Event |class = Kabloom |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = When destroyed: Make Seedlings next door. |flavor text = Remember: Never ever EVER split a fruit. Oh, hold on, actually fruits are ok, just never split an atom.}} Atomic Bombegranate is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 4 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a Seedling on each lane adjacent to it when it is destroyed, unless those lanes are either aquatic lanes, or occupied by a non Team-Up plant. It was added in update 1.16.10, along with Forget-Me-Nuts, Zombology Teacher, Thinking Cap, Kitchen Sink Zombie, Bad Moon Rising, and Imp-Throwing Imp. Origins It is based on the pomegranate, a fruit-bearing deciduous shrub or small tree. Its name is a portmanteau of "atomic bomb," referring to how this plant "splits" like an atom into Seedlings, and "pomegranate," the real-life fruit this plant is based on. It might be based on the Bombegranate from Plants vs. Zombies 2 with a similar name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When destroyed: Make Seedlings next door. *'Set:' Event Card description Remember: Never ever EVER split a fruit. Oh, hold on, actually fruits are ok, just never split an atom. Strategies With This card has low stats for its cost. However, what is special about it is its ability. As it has low health, it will be destroyed easily, but this will make Seedlings in adjacent lanes. What's also good is that is has high strength, forcing the Zombie Hero into taking more damage or destroying it. These Seedlings can turn into very powerful plants, including Legendary cards such as Brainana, Three-Headed Chomper, and Bananasaurus Rex, but they can also turn into weaker plants such as Small-Nut. The Seedling on the left will be created in a lane where combat has already occurred, allowing it nearly guaranteed survival until the next turn when it will transform. Additionally, the Atomic Bombegranate can be placed next to a plant on the left and still make the Seedling there, so long as that plant is defeated or Bounced during combat. The Seedling on the right will have a harder time surviving the combat phase, but it can be protected by placing a plant with Team-Up there first. The rightmost Seedling can also be used as a shield to block a high amount of damage from zombies such as Shieldcrusher Viking if necessary. A good idea would be to play this with Muscle Sprout, as this will boost Muscle Sprout several times, first by the Atomic Bombegranate, then by the Seedlings, and then again by the plants the Seedlings turn into, though only Captain Combustible can use this combo. Not to mention that this will require spacing for maximum potential as neither Seedlings nor Atomic Bombegranate have Team-Up. Against This plant has low health, so it is easy to destroy with zombies that have at least 2 , or with tricks such as Bungee Plumber. However, if you destroy this plant, be aware of the Seedlings it make, as they have the chance to turn into dangerous plants. Make sure to destroy the Seedlings in the same turn as Atomic Bombegranate to avoid the possibility of having to confront dangerous plants. or heroes are the best options to get rid of both Seedlings, as they can play tricks like The Chickening, Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone, or Weed Spray. Professor Brainstorm can use Teleport to play zombies such as Fireworks Zombie to get rid of the Seedlings before the turn ends. However, in most cases, it will be enough to just have any zombie in the same lane as the Seedlings to destroy them. Another way to deal with the Seedlings is to move this plant to the leftmost or the lane right next to the aquatic lane so that it will only make one Seedling upon destruction, making it one less Seedling to deal with before the start of next turn. As a last resort, you can Bounce this plant to prevent its ability from activating, but keep in mind that it will most likely be played again the next turn. Gallery AtomicBombgranateStats.png|Atomic Bombegranate's statistics AtomicBombegranateGrayedOut.png|Atomic Bombegranate's grayed out card Atomic Bombegranate Cardface.png|Atomic Bombegranate's card image Bombegranate PvZH.png|Atomic Bombegranate's sprites DestroyedBombagrante.jpeg|Atomic Bombegranate activating its ability atompomeattacking.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate attacking atomicpomedoublestrike.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate with the Double Strike trait due to Coffee Grounds' ability tosbeingusedtoatompome.jpg|Time to Shine being used on Atomic Bombegranate Pomegrenadeftcarddailychallenge88.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate being the featured card in the menu for the August 8th, 2017 AtomicBombegranateAd.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle AtomicBombegranateStore.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate on the Early Access Bundle AB Conjured.jpeg|Atomic Bombegranate's statistics after being Conjured by Plucky Clover Screenshot_20170808-143453.png|Atomic Bombegranate tinted gray due to a glitch AtomicBombegranateComplete.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle after its Daily Challenge has been completed atomicbombftcard.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate being the featured card in the menu for the August 12nd, 2017 Daily Challenge Atmoic BOmb Spudow.jpg|Atomic Bombegranate being the featured card in the menu for the August 24th, 2017 Daily Challenge Trivia *Its description references the dangers of splitting an atom. *It is one of two cards to have a Legendary aura when played despite not being a Legendary card, with the other being Octo-Pet. **It is also the only card in the game to display the aura again while attacking and using its ability. See also *Seedling Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Fruit cards